Independent
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: Taylor is known as L.A's most indepentChick. She has the perfectlife.She is envied by all women.She has ever guy wrapped around her finger.But TroyBolton Comes along and he isn't the same kind of guy Taylor can Take over and use.will it be a different end
1. Chapter 1

Taylor Mckessie walked in her office building she owned. She was dressed to impress with the best of the best desingner clothes. Taylor was a one of a kind female. She had a mansion her on million dollar designer fashion 23 storied building. She wasthe true definition of INDEPENDENT. She had every guy wrapped around her finger. She was known as a girl version of a player. Instead of her crying over a guy in a relationship….She had the guy crying his eyes out over her. She was envied by all the girls everywhere. When she would walk past a couple one day the guy actually left from by his girlfriend to approach Taylor and try to get her number. Which wasn't going to happen. Guys knew Taylor very well. They knew if the anted Taylor for Taylor to even say hey to them They would have to have some mad game. But none of them was good enough to catch Taylor's attention.

" Hello Ms. Mckessie..Your coffee is waiting for you on your desk one teaspoon of sugar just as you like and our conferences are scheduled. Said Taylor's nervous assistant Janice.

"Thank you Janice" Taylor said not even looking at Janice but looking forward walking with her head up proudly in a sharpay fashion. Taylor had on sunglasses that were so dark you couldn't even see her eyes.

Taylor walked into her office that practically looked like a living room that was in a mansion. She sat in her chair and took a sip of her coffee and spat it out.

" Janice!!" Taylor screamed.

Janice came running in.

" This coffee is too cold and it needs more sugar!" Taylor scolded.

" I'm terribly sorry Taylor..I mean Ms. McKessie..I'll get you a fresh coffee." Janice said taking the coffee mug off of Taylor's desk and rushing out of the office.

Taylor sighed and softly giggled at her pitiful assistant. Don't get Taylor wrong for a stuck up snob. But she was just serious about her job and had a certain way she wanted things done. Well maybe she is a little stuck up.

Taylor presses the red flashing button on her message machine next to her stacks of paper that drawings of ideas people sent her for her fashions clothing line. Taylor hired people that wanted to be designers in her building and they sent their ideas to her office to see if she approved them.

" Hey Tay it's Chad I called you millions of times but you didn't answer? Are we still on for tonight? All me back..peace. BEEP! The answer machine sounded.

" Chad" Taylor sighed out and rolled her eyes at the fact that he still hasn't got the point that she doesn't run after guys but that run after her.

Taylor pressed her button again to her next few messages.

" Hey Tay it's me Zeke…Why you never called me back? I miss you girl but are we still on for tonight? And can you please tell had that your not interested din him? Bye. BEEP.

" I'm not interested in any of you!" Taylor said laughing at the message.

" Talk to yourself much?" Asked Sharpay walking into the office holding a folder.

"Hey girls what's up? These guys are driving me crazy. Taylor said putting her hands on her head.

" Tell me about it!..why don't they just get that we don't' have to drool over them! Sharpay said.

Taylor nodded. Sharpay and Taylor were the best of friends. They were both in charge of the designer company TayShar Fashion's. But Taylor's Fashions being the best. Tayshar was only worn by the rich and the celebrities.

" Here" Sharpay said throwing the small folder infront of Taylor gently. Taylor looked at Sharpay then opened the folder slowly.

" Jenny form office 239 sent them." Sharpay said taking a seat and taking a nail filer out of her chanel purse and starting to file them and popping on her bubble gum

" There good" Taylor said nodding head after she took a sip from her coffee mug.

Sharpay got up and walked around the huge office and examined all of Taylor's awards and gifts desperate guys sent her. She noticed the red button flashing on Taylor's answer machine.

"Tay" Sharpay asked still facing the machine.

"Yeah?" Taylor said still focusing on the drawings.

"You have another message on here." Sharpay said.

"All man I hope it's not another loser." Taylor said.

" Can I hear it?" Sharpay aked.

" Yeah sure" Taylor said.

Sharpay pressed the button .

" Hi this is Troy Bolton. I'm calling for Taylor Mckessie owner of Tay Shar Fashions. But I was wondering if I can come in for a meeting for signing up one of my clients for your company. I would really appreciate it. If so please call me at 312-885-9346. Bye. BEEP.

" O my gosh did you hear that?!" Sharoay asked running to Taylor's desk.

" Yea….why?" Taylor asked a little freaked out.

" That was Troy Bolton!!" Sharpay added.

" Okay but I don't even know him!" Taylor said.

" You don't?? He's like the hottest Nba Star and not to mention h owns his famous clothing line for men! And here is bonus he's not gay!! Sharpay said jumping up and down clapping her hands in joy.

" Whatever" Taylor said smiling and playfully rolling he eyes and walking to the door.

" Where are you going?" Sharpay asked.

" I'm staying her but your getting out of my office?" Taylor said laughing because her and sharpay played like that.

" How Rude!" Sharpay said in mock shock

" But you better call him back!" Sharpay said walking out of the door.

" Yeah, Yeah!" Taylor said smiling and closing the door on her best friend.

**Taylor's Lunch break**……

Taylor was walking down Tulane avenue in the downtown area heading to her favorite lunch spot Benny's. Taylor walked down the busy streets putting important dates into her personalized purple iphone that had " TAY" engraved in the back of it. Taylor then heard Troy's number pop into her head from earlier and she remembered word form word of his message he left. She debated on for a few minute don to call him as she walked down the street switching her hips earning whistles from guys on the streets.

Just as she was walking she heard the beep of a ca horn and the song " In my car" by the pack blasting the speakers. IT was none other than Chad Danforth.

The lyrics were….

**Ridin down the street and I see a pretty girl**

**She wants me,I want her , I will take her to my world**

**I'm in my car,I'm stuntin in my car! You know I'm in my car!**

"Hey baby girl" Chad asked with a smirk.

" Chad how many times have I told you I'm not that serious with you yet." Taylor asked stopping to face his convertible putting her hands on her hips and switching her wait to one hip.

" Come on girl you know you want to be serious with me." Chad said smiling. Chad had his hair pulled back with a black N.Y Cap on and a plain black polo and some jeans.

" How did you find me?..were you stalking me?" Taylor asked starting to walk again but Chad followed her slowly in his car softly pressing on the gas.

" No..but I know the switch of those hips anywhere." Chad said licking his lips.

" Go away Chad" Taylor Said continuing to walk.

" My example exactly" Chad said referring to Taylor's hips switching as he walks.

Taylor just smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

Chad started to drive a little faster to catch up with taylor. Some how HE leaned over his empty passenger seat and slapped Taylor's ass since she was so close to his car so he could reach it.

" Damn Tay!" Chad said laughing and referring to her ass.

" O my gosh!! Chad" Taylor said with her mouth wide open

Before she could say anything he sped off down the street.

" Jack ass" She mumbled laughing.

As much as Taylor claimed that guys have to have mad game to step to her it was something about Chad she loved. Maybe it was that he was the bad boy personality or that he knew how to make her knees weak with his smooth pick up lines or how good he was in bed. She had been dating Chad for two months but she still was the player in the relationship. Her friend would say that Taylor and Chad was a dangerous combination because they both were players.

Taylor made it to Benny's and took her seat since it was already reserved for her. She pulled out her iphone and took a sip out of her diet coke and her finger pressed address book and she scrolled down to Troy's number. She looked at it and said she wasn't going to call but all of a sudden a waitor dropped a glass making Taylor jump and mistakenly press talk. And Troy's number started to dial. HE deep voice came on the phone.

" Hello?" Troy answered.

Taylor just stared at the phone.

" Hello? Hello?" Troy answered.

Taylor hung up quickly and threw the phone on the table.

" Taylor what is wrong with you? You don't even know the guy and your freaking out to call him?" Taylor's mind scolded her.

Taylor sighed and put her head on the table. He suddenly felt the table vibratin. She jumped up and grabbed at the phone and her eyes stretched when she saw the name on the caller id…

Troy Bolton.

_**Ok wut u think should I continue? Please tell me on reviews. it was just a story I came up with. So tell me of I should continue. **_**Thanks!! **


	2. A call From Mr Bolton

Taylor slowly reached out for the phone and press talk ad put it to her ear.

" H-Hello?" Taylor answered.

" Um hey This is Troy..I think you just called me? Troy said.

Taylor as quiet for a moment listening to this smooth voice.

" umm hello? Troy asked.

" o right …yea…sorry It was a mistake." Taylor said.

" O well ok..is this Taylor? Troy asked trying to make conversation.

" Yeah…soy about that meeting..how about tomorrow at…hmmm let's say 10 a.m?

" Umm well not quite I have practice at the stadium until 7 p.m." Troy said.

" O I see…." Taylor said disappointed.

" But how about we meet for dinner? You know at the local club, club 21 ? Troy asked.

" Uhh yea sure" Taylor said a little too excited.

" I know its kind of early and all for that but I mean meetings are kind of boring so I was just trying to make it interesting no offense ." Troy said with a slight chuckle.

" None Taken" Taylor said.

" Alright then see you tomorrow at 8:30 p.m? Troy asked with a smirk. He loved Taylor's voice he though it was heart melting and he couldn't wait too see how she looked.

" OK see you then…bye? Taylor said.

" Bye" Troy hung up.

Taylor hung up and sighed I relief and smiled playing with her straw in her glass thinking about tomorrow.

**Meanwhile with Chad. **

Chad pulled up to a dangerous looking neighborhood. His buddies Zeke, Ray, and Ty were hanging around on the corner with a black car blastin " Mr. me too" bye pharrell. They had girls hanging around them flirting with the guys. Chad took his gun out of his glove compartment just in case some unexpected people passed by. He put it in his back pocket with his shirt covering it.

" Sup man?" Ty said walking up to Chad giving him a dap they do.

" Nothin much" Chad said walking buy zeke who was smoking a cigarette.

" Say man what you doin over here I thought you was chained down by Taylor.

" Pleezz ain't no chick got me on lock" Chad said leaning on the wall next to zeke.

" Sure..right." Zeke said blowing out some smoke.

" You know LaTanya been looking for you?" Said Ty to Chad.

" Ok and so what? She was just a one night thing man I told yall I'm with my baby Taylor." Chad said.

" Well she thinks of it as more than that." Zeke said.

" Have you told Taylor about it? " asked Ty.

" Man hell no!" Chad said.

" Tay ain't the one to cheat one" Chad said.

( Theres a pic of Latanya on my profile)

All of a sudden a beige rang rover pulled up in front of them and out stepped Latanya with some tight apple bottom jeans with a strapless Black top showing too much cleavage Because shad too much chest Her hair was in loose water fall curls and she had on some huge silver hoop earrings and some high inch stilettos.

" Speaking of the devil" Zeke mumbled as Cha stifled a silent laugh.

" Watch this" Chad said pushing himself off the wall and walking towards Latanya.

" Hey baby" LAtanya said.

" Hey Baby girl what you doing around here?" Chad asked after he gave her a short kiss.

" Nothing missing you" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pouting.

" Well I'm right here" Chad said licking his lips.

" Come with me tomorrow night" Latanya said pulling him towards the car.

" Where?" Chad asked.

" To club 21" She said smiling.

" Baby you know I don't do clubs." Chad said.

" But bay…do it for me..pleasse..you won't regret t" She said seductively.

" Alright and how won't I? Chad asked.

" Because…" Latanya started to whisper in his ear some things to reward him if he went to the club with her.

" Shit baby..i'll come if you'll do that after.." Chad said with a smirk.

" I thought you would." Latanya said seductively.

" well I'll see you…(kisses Chad) Tommorw". She said.

" Looking forward to it," Chad said

Latanya got into her car and pulled off into the city.

" Dude! What about Taylor?" Zeke asked walking up to Chad shocked at what he saw.

" Look Latanya ain't nothing ..Nobody is coming between me and my girl Tay" Chad stated.

" Well don't tell me anything if Chad finds out" Ty said.

All of a sudden chad and the guys saw some other teenage boys running pass them one of hem was zekes 15 year old brother. Zeke grabbed him as he ran.

" What are you doing?" Zeke asked grabbing the boy's shirt.

" It's Raze he coming and he looking for one of ya'll and he ain't to happy because he shot at us."

" Shit!" Zeke said letting his lil brother go and run off.

" You got ya gun?" Zeke asked Chad.

" you know it" Chad said pulling his gun out.

They heard a car pulling up and it stopped a little while infront of them. The window rolled down and it revealed a middle aged looking man.

" Come here Ty" The man named Raze said.

Ty cautiously walked up to the car. Fearing if this was his last few steps of his life.

" Why didn't you bring me my money on time and I'm a hundred dollars short!" Raze

yelled.

" I-I 'm sorry sir I will bring you even more than a hundred" Ty said.

" I want it tomorrow" Raze said.

Ty nodded his head and turned around with a roll of his eyes and mumbled a little to loud" Dumb ass" Before he could take another step he was shot multiple times in the back and down went ty to the ground drowning in blood.

" Ty" Chad yelled.

Raze pulled off and Chad started to shoot at him and hit his tire. Chad turned around and Raze shot back at him shooting him in his arm. Chad shouted in Pain and grabbed his arm and fell to the ground. But he crawled to where zeke was hiding behind a car dodging the shots . Chad went behind the car and pulled Ty to him and held him trying to get him to wake up but it was too late. Chad and Zeke were sad because Ty was only 18 and he looked up to Chad and Zeke and he followed then everywhere they went.

**At Taylor's house..well mansion**

"Sharpay I called him and he said he was taking me out to dinner at club 21 tommorrow night." Taylor said happily to her friend on the phone.

" ooo girl I told you it was good to call him. Sharpay said.

" whatever…but there's only one thing…Chad!" taylor yelled n the phone.

" ooo I forgot well just tell him your busy with buisness." Sharpay suggested.

" Shar Chad isn't that dumb." Taylor stated walking across her kitchen to the fridge and pulling out a strawberry yogurt. She opened it and sat on top of the counter and leaned her head to the side to hold her phone and eat her yogurt at the same time.

" Well just cancel the date!" Sharpay said.

" Are you joking a course not!" Taylor said.

" Well I knew you wouldn't" Sharpay said.

Before Taylor could answer she heard her doorbell ring. She rolled her eyes at the sound.

" Hey Shar I'll call you back" Taylor said annoyed.

" Ok…kisses..hugs" Sharpay said then hung up. So did Taylor.

Taylor walked out her kitchen through her living room through the dining room to the family living room to her door. Taylor open the door and saw….


	3. I hate that I love you

There stood Chad at the door with a bandage wrapped around his left arm.

" O my gosh Chad!" Taylor gasps and tightly hugs him and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

" Hey Tay" Chad said like nothing was wrong.

" Chad baby what happened?" Taylor asked pulling him to the couch after she closed the door. They sat on the couch and Taylor sat on Chad's lap.

" I was shot earlier..trying to proect Ty." Chad said wincing at the pain from his arm as he put it around taylor's waist.

" What?! Chad I told you about going around that neighborhood!" Taylor said getting out of Chad's lap. " You know you could of gotten killed." Taylor scolded.

" Well maybe I can handle myself Taylor damn!" Chad said raising his voce too.

" Well it sure in the hell don't look like it" Taylor said pointing to Chad's bandage.

" Whatever" chad said.

Taylor furiously walked away from him and up her stairs and walked to her huge bedroom.

" Tay…Baby please.." chad said hearing her go upsairs.

Taylor never let a guy make her mad because she was stronger than that. But there was something about chad she couldn't figure out. She felt like he was a challenge and she liked it. She just couldn't figure why she was near tears seeing his armed wrapped up like that.

Taylor threw herself in red bed with silk sheets. There was a Red canopy around the bed.

She put her face in the pillow and screamed. _How does he know how to piss me off?! Taylor thougt to herself._

She heard the door open and noticed Chad walking in slowly. He walked up her bed and pulled back the canopy and crawled in the bed next to her Letting the canopy fall back in place.

" Taylor..I'm sorry it's just that…(sighs) I don't know it's like I'm addicted to going over there…I promise won't ever go over there again. Chad said.

" Chad you almost gave me a heart attack..why would you risk your life like that..i mean.." Taylor whispered but she was cut off by Chad…

" Shhh Taylor I'm ok" chad said wrapping his arms around her.

The two were facing each other laying down in each other's arms.

Chad brushed a strand of hair of hair out of Taylor's face and smiled at her.

" you know I love you right? Chad said.

Taylor just nodded and smiled. She started to kiss him and she got on top of him as the kissing got deeper and faster. Chad lifted off his shirt. Taylor smiled at this.

" hmm someone visted the gym" Taylor said. Chad just smile back.

Chad took off Taylor's blouse and saw that she was wearing a black lace bra and red padding. He flipped her over and rain kissed her down her body. Taylor giggled as he kissed her ticklish spot. " Chad" she moaned out. " I can't take this ay longer. Chad said pulling off Taylor' s skirt and thong. " Umm Chad." Taylor said. Chad didn't answer he was too busy unbuckling his jeans and belt.

"umm Chad I think you should stop" Taylor warned.

" What? Why?" Chad asked.

" It's ummm…IT's that time of month." Taylor said blushing a little bit and playing with the silk covers.

" o….ooooo….wow..um sorry Tay I didn't know. Chad said sitting up buckiling his pants back up. He layed down next to her.

"But baby you should get some rest ..for the sake of you arm" Taylor said

" Yea your right...goodnite babe" Chad said as he turned over and kissed Taylor passionately then turned back over.

" Goodnight…..Troy" Taylor said daydreaming and closing her eyes.

" What?!" Chad said turning backover.

" Who the hell is Troy. Chad asked.

"Nobody baby it's just a client at my office and was trying to remember his name for a meeting tomorrow." Taylor said.

" What?! Taylor your lying to me I can see it in your eyes….Taylor tell me the truth.Chad said sternly.

"(Sighs) Chad he's just a guy I have a meeting with tomorrow. Nothing more…please believe me." Taylor said.

" Yeah sure." Chad said.

Taylor's other side came out of her.

" Well you know what you don't have to believe me dammit! You always think you know something Chad you don't know shit! If you don't want to be bothered with me then get the hell out of my house! Taylor yelled.

Chad hated to see that side of her come out. But that was Taylor for you. Taylor –don't need a man-independent-Mckessie. Chad just looked at her and turn back over and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

" Exactly what I thought" Taylor said turning off he lamp and soon falling to sleep to.


	4. Morning Pleasures

Chad woke up with his arm throbbing still in pain. He winced as he pushed himself up and sat up in the bed. He looked to his right and noticed Taylor was gone. He started to freak. Thoughts of her being kidnapped by raze came to her mind. He then looked at alarm clock and it read 9 a.m which meant Taylor left a hour earlier for work. But usually her and sharpay would go for a coffee first but it was too early. " _Why would she go to work so early". _Chad thought. Chad got out of the bed and got into the hot steamy shower. He got out in only a towel and brushed his teeth and pulled his hair back since it was dripping water. He then heard the doorbell and he groaned at the sound and rushed downstairs still in a towel. He opened the door and there stood LaTanya.

" Hey baby I see you got ready for me" She said tugging at his towel and walking into the house.

" Latanya what are you doing here?!" Chad said nearly freaking out.

" Baby I'm here to see you" LaTanya said kissing him on the lips.

" How did you know where I was" Chad asked.

" O I programmed your number in my navigator system and it told me your location. Mines is specialized for that." She said proudly.

" Well you can't stay here" Chad said opening the door.

" Why not?!" Latanya said getting pissed off.

" This isn't my house" Chad said.

" So what?" She asked.

" Look I know you want me here" LAtanya said closing the door and walking towards Chad.

Latanya started to kiss Chad on his neck and she gently licked the water from the shower that was on chad's naked chest.

Chad knees grew weak and he was starting to feel guilty because he then noticed a picture of taylor in the fire place. Chad tried to make her stop but his inner player took over him and then remembered Taylor calling out Troy's name. That made Chad's blood boil so he thinking he was getting revenge on Taylor he brought his lips to LaTanya's and scooped her up in his arms and brought her upstairs into Taylor's bedroom.

**With Taylor**

" MmmmmTroy" Taylor moaned as she was laid on her office desk by troy who took off his shirt and her shirt. He took off her bra and used his tongue to please Taylor as he pulled off her panties. He stuck his tongue inside of Taylor and she moaned his name.

Troy then unbuckled his jeans his jeans and Taylor's stomach got butterflies as she saw Troy's length when his pants fell to his ankles and she knew what he was about to do with it. She Gasped as he slowly entered her. He started out medium speed, then went faster everytime she moaned. Taylor noticed this and moaned on purpose. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers.

" ooo Taylor…you feel so good" Troy moaned.

" Trooyy" Taylor moaned.

" Taylor…..Taylor! Taylor!" Janice screamed.

Taylor jumped up and she realized that she was dreaming and she was in her office and she had dozed off. " _Damn it was a dream..it felt so real" _Taylor thought.

" Mam it's 11:00 you kind had a long nap…its time for your lunch break." Janice reminded Taylor.

" Uhh Yeah…I'll jus wait in her..Can you pick me up a subway..you know the usual ham sandwich. " Taylor said. She had to stay in her office and think about that dream.

" Yes McKessie will do" Janice said walking out of the office.

Taylor sighed and put her head on the desk. " _Am I falling in Love with Troy and not Chad?" _Taylor thought.

**With Chad**

" Chad you are the best I bed baby" LaTanya said laying next to Chad in Taylor's bed.

" You ain't gotta tell me Girl" Chad said laughing.

" So are you still dating that ho Taylor?" LaTanya asked.

"ummm baby don't worry about her she's nothing". Chad said regretting every word he said.

" I don't then why are u living with her? She asked.

" Baby?" Chad asked.

" OK ok sorry" Latanya said.

" How bout we try another round?" Chad asked raising one eyebrow.

" You know it" LaTanya said licking her lips.

**Outside of Taylor's home**

" Where is she?" Sharpay asked walking towards Taylor's front door with a second key Taylor gave her.

Sharpay walked into the house and it was silent. The blinds were open which lit up the living room. She then he heard someone upstairs moaning. It sounded like a woman's voice. She thought it was Taylor and Chad.

" Those two have to start early in the morning" Sharpay said shaking her head.

Sharpay walked up the stairs and the noises grew closer. She thought maybe she shouldn't open the door to invade but then she heard chad say " LaTanya I love you baby" . Sharpay's mouth dropped wide open and she was about to open the door but she knew Chad would make up some kind of lie to make Taylor believe him. So she just walked down the stairs and left out the house and was on her way to work. Debating on if she should tell Taylor the news.


	5. Clubbing

**Sorry for Typos, I was trying t rush through to get started on other stories so bare with me lol. **

Sharpay rushed out of the elevator into her office and sat on top of the desk and thought about whether to tell Taylor about LaTanya and Chad. She then thought about telling her about it would make her unhappy on her date tonight and stress her out.

Sharpay sighed and hopped off her desk grabbed her starbucks coffee she picked up on the way to work and took the elevator her best friend's office.

" Yeah…ok….that's fine..no thank you" Taylor said while on her office phone. She saw her blonde friend burst through the door.

" Taylor!" Sharpay said running to her friends desk.

" Yeah shar whats up?" Taylor said a little scared.

"O before you start I so need you to come and shop with me for my date later on tonight, I'm so excited!" Taylor said cutting off Sharpay.

"Now what did you want to say?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay sighed and nodded her head and said " Nevermind".

" Shar..you ok?" Taylor asked.

" Yeah just a little tired" Sharpay lied.

" Ok well im going downtown for a while…if Chad calls tell him to call my cell". Taylor said walking out of the door with her huge Chanel glasses on and her matching purse.

" I think he's busy with something else" Sharpay said after the door closed.

**Downtown with Taylor **

Taylor parked her car and put quarters in the meter. She walked down the street and as usual received whistle's from guys on the street. Taylor rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

She was walking down the street and stopped when she noticed this beautiful dress in a window at a boutique. ( Dress on profile) Taylor stopped and looked at it and fell in love with it immediately she quickly walked inside of the store because she didn't want to be caught window shopping after all she was "the" Taylor Mckessie.

When Taylor walked in the store she was greeted by the store clerk who looked kind of young.

" O my gosh, I know you your Taylor McKessie" The girl said.

" Yeah, that's me and your name is?" Taylor asked smiling and extending her hand out to the girl.

" O I'm Gabriella..Gabriella Montez" she said shaking Tayor's hand.

" Wow Ms. McKessie it's a big honor to have you in my store" Gabi said in awe.

" Thank you…but I had my eye on this particular dress in the window" Taylor said.

" O that one..yeah I just finish making it" Gabi sad proudly.

" Really? wow, You have talent, maybe you could work in my office" Taylor said.

" O my gosh that would be great..Thank you so much!" Gabi said hugging Taylor on random.

"So about the Dress" Taylor said walking towards the dress.

The two talked and laughed a couple of times and Taylor bought the dress and was soon on her way. But Gabriella had to ask her one lat question.

" Ms.Mckessie, may I ask why you chose my dress?" Gabi asked.

" Well you see I have a important date tonight with Troy Bolton and I-" Taylor said but was cut off.

" Troy Bolton?! O my gosh he is so hott! You are so lucky!" Gabi said jumping up and down.

" Yeah I guess so but I really have to be going..you have my card call me if your interested in working with me" Taylor said walking out of the store.

Taylor walked out of the store and forgot she was suppose to be going to shop with Sharpay but she just couldn't wait that long. She looked at her watch and it said 4 o'clock.

Taylor was amazed at how long she had been out. She jumped in her car sped off back to the office. She ad made it to he office and showed Sharpay the dress and continued the rest of her day of work.

Hours past and it was already seven o'clock and Taylor and Sharpay were heading home.

Taylor walked into her house and it seemed a little quiet.

" Chad?!" Taylor asked dropping her keys on the table by the door.

" Chad are you here?!" Taylor asked walking into her huge kitchen.

Taylor took a water out of the fridge and noticed a sticky note on the fridge door.

It read…

" **Tay I'll be back later on tonight….went to handle some business"**

**Chad**

Taylor sighed and jumped on her counter and sat there for a couple of minutes and finished her water. After she was done she jumped off the counter and walked upstairs.

Taylor hopped into the steamy shower and let the water and steam erase the worries of work and Chad creeping around. Taylor always had a feeling he was messing around with other women. But it didn't matter she could snap her fingers and have a trail of guys drooling after her.

She got out of the shower and lotioned down. She curled her hair and let it have loose curls that caressed her face and shoulders. She then put on her dress then did her makeup.

Taylor sprayed some perfume on herself and did the last finishing touches. She looked at herself in the mirror, She smiled at herself and blew kiss and laughed at her craziness.

" Troy Bolton here I come" Taylor putting on her lip gloss and perking her lips out in the mirror.

Taylor walked through the house to her garage and got into her car and she was off to the club. The sky was already dark and stars lit up the sky. As she got closer to the City she could see all of the lights and people. When she pulled up in the clubs parking lot she saw the all the people crowding the door area. She got out of the car and threw her keys at the valet guy. He caught them and winked at her. He knew who she was, everyone did.

" Take car of her" Taylor said to the guy referring to her car

Taylor was brought to the back V.I.P door by bodyguards. But not without being rushed by fans asking for autographs. After she signed almost everyone's papers she was escorted into the club.

When she walked in she was almost blinded by the flashing strobe lights and people dancing and at the bar. She walked through the club looking for Troy and earned a couple of winks and some " hey sexy" from guys at the club. Taylor just ignored them and grew thirsty. She walked over to the bar and order her a drink.

" Ms. Mckessie heres a drink on the house form the gentleman down there. " The bartender said.

Taylor looked down the bar table and saw a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He bit his lower lip and winked at her. Taylor took the drink and lifted half way up in the air and poured it on the floor. She looked at the guy and his smile wiped off of his face. Taylor laughed at his stupid ness and continued her drink she ordered.

Troy Bolton was standing in the corner of the club and saw this whole scene with the guy trying to give Taylor a drink. He laughed at the guy's lack of how to flirt with a lady. Especially a lady like Taylor. He then saw another guy try the same trick but only got an even worst result from Taylor than the first guy.

Taylor sat at the bar bored and twirling her straw inside her glass. She as thinking about leaving cause Troy never showed up.

" Ms. McKessie heres yet another drink from another fellow" The bartender said.

" Can you just tell him I don't want anything from him" Taylor demanded.

" Yes Ms. McKessie" The Bartender said walking back down to the guy.

The Bartender then came back with another message.

" The gentleman wanted me to ask you if your sure?" He asked.

" Yes I am, who is this guy?!" Taylor asked getting pissed off.

" I think he goes by the name of Troy Bolton" The bartender said winking at Taylor.

Taylor looked up at him and looked to the right. And there he was Troy Bolton. Taylor was amazed at how handsome he was. With his sandy brown hair and electric blue eyes.

Taylor smiled at him and watched as he walked over to her side of the bar.

" Taylor?" Troy asked.

" Y-Yeah I'm Taylor" Taylor stuttered.

" Well I guess you know my name..but may I say you look gorgeous I would of never pictured you so gorgeous" Troy said eyeing Taylor up and down

" Thanks, You look handsome too" Taylor replied.

" So Taylor I know we just met but may I be honored to dance with you, I want to take advantage to dance with someone so beautiful" Troy said extending his hand out to Taylor.

" Hmmm I don't know I was taught not to dance with strangers" Taylor said flirting.

" Well I don't remember it saying you can't dance with insanely hott strangers" Troy said strikng a pose. Earning a laugh from Taylor. Taylor's laugh was music to Troy's ears.

" Conceited much?" Taylor asked smiling at Troy.

" Maybe just a little" Troy said with a smirk.

" I guess one little dance won't hurt" Taylor said getting off the bar stool.

Troy and Taylor walked to the dance floor hand in hand. One of Taylor's song came on which was " Cyclone" by t-pain and Baby bash. Taylor started moving her hips to the beat. Troy was amazed at this he never saw a girl who could move her hips so good.

Taylor looked at Troy and made a seductive face. Troy started getting all hot all over.

**Meanwhile in the club**

" O Chad I love this song dance with me come on" LaTanya said stopping and dancing and grinding on Chad.

" Tanya come on let's move to the middle of the floor" Chad said pulling LATanya to the middle of the floor.

LaTanya grinded on Chad and Chad was trying to control his self.

**With Taylor and Troy**

" SO Taylor you didn't tell me you were such a good dancer" Troy yelled over the music as he continued dancing with Taylor.

" Well I didn't tell you anything yet , because I don't know you like that" Taylor said sill dancing.

" Well maybe you will soon" Troy said flirtatiously.

" Maybe…Maybe not" Taylor said starting to grind on Troy.

" Hey what do you say we move to the middle of the floor" Troy asked.

" Ok Cool" Taylor said.

The two moved to the center and started dancing again. Taylor was dancing to the beat when she felt someone behind her. When she turned around to apologize she was shocked to see

" CHAD!!!" Taylor yelled instantly pissed off.

**Okay I know it was ok but its going to get better. SO R&R please. Thanks for everyting. **


	6. Loving on the Blacony

**Once again sorry for typos! Lol enjoy!**

" Taylor!" Chad said looking shocked also.

" O yea you went to handle some business..right? I didn't that slut behind you had something to do with it!" Taylor said walking towards them.

" You watch who you call a sl-!" LaTanya said but was cut off by Taylor.

" Bitch let me tell you one fucking thing don't ever talk to me unless your on my level and I wouldn't eve dare to stoop at a level that your on. That level lower class level, If you come near me ever I swear it'll be your last move" Taylor said.

" You think you so much and so bad I bet you won't hit me." LaTanya said.

Taylor turned around slowly.

" You know your right, I wouldn't hit you. You know why? First of all I wouldn't want to touch something so file and disgusting who lacks class, and lady like mannerism. But Call me when you reach my Class level and we'll talk about me knocking you the fuck out you damn bitch!" Taylor said in LaTanya's face making LaTanya back up.

Troy started shaking his hand as if something burned it but he was doing that because Taylor just had burned LaTanya.

" Taylor, please hear me out" Chad said grabbing Taylor's arm.

" Chad you better let me the fuck go before I blow this arm off just like the other was about get blown off." Taylor said jerking her hand back from him.

Taylor was part demon when facing Chad but when she turned around to face Troy she was an angel again.

" Sorry Troy, I wish you didn't have to see that." Taylor said smiling.

" No prob Taylor" Troy said laughing at her mood change.

" Now you have a good night and we can continue this another time" Taylor said walking off.

" Continue what?!" Chad said running after Taylor and leaving LATanya.

LaTanya stood there looking dumbfounded because she knew Taylor won the fight. She aw Troy standing there looking at her.

" What the hell you looking at?" LaTanya asked pissed off.

" I don't know, I guess I was just wondering if you needed some ice for that huge ass burn from Taylor!" Troy said laughing and making everyone else in the club laugh.

LaTanya grew humiliated and ran to the women's bathroom crying.

**Outside with Taylor and Chad**

" Valet, where is my baby" Taylor said putting on her Chanel shades and flipping her hair and loving the sound of her heels against the concrete ground.

" Right here Ms. Mckessie" The guy said opening the driver seat to her car.

" Thank you heres a tip" Taylor said smiling.

The guy smiled as he saw the hundred dollar bill in his hand.

" Thank you Ms. Mckessie please come back soon!" The guy said waving at her as she drove off.

" Taylor, Taylor Wait!" Chad said running into the parking lot and jumping in front of Taylor's car since she wasn't driving so fast.

Taylor saw him and gave him a evil smirk. She pressed on the gas gently one pushed at a time making the car jump at Chad. Chad put his hands on the car to try and stop it.

" Ahh! Taylor quit it!..I'm sorry!" Chad said jumping back every time the car moved forward.

Taylor stopped the car and saw Chad sigh in relief. Chad moved aside and saw Taylor roll down the passenger seat window.

" Get in" Taylor said innocently.

Chad was scared, he knew Taylor had something planed inside that head of hers. Chad opened he door cautiously and sat in and closed the door. Taylor looked at him and smiled then drove out into the street on the way to her house.

" You know Chad I'm sorry for all that, I guess I was just jealous" Taylor said looking at Chad and licking her lips seductively and rubbing her hand on his thigh.

" Taylor do you really think I'm that stupid? You think I'm really going to fall for it?" Chad said looking at her.

" Now what were you doing with that Bolton dude" Chad asked.

" That's my damned business" Taylor said changing moods again.

" Well I have the right to know" Chad said.

" You must be stupid if you think even have that right" Taylor said pulling into her drive way. The club wasn't that far from her house.

Taylor got out of her and took of her shades and let her hair fall around her shoulders. She walked into the house closing the door leaving Chad in the car. Chad sighed and got out of the car and pressed the button on the car to lock it.

Taylor heard the beep form the car which meant Chad was out of the car and it was time for pay back. Taylor walked into her room upstairs and quickly changed into her best Victoria Secret set. She kept on her stilettos and waited in the bathroom for Chad to come in the bedroom.

" Tay, where you at?" Chad asked walking into the house and locking the front door.

"Tay?!" Chad asked coming up the stairs. HE walked into the bedroom. Once he turned on the light Taylor came out of the bedroom and stroke a sexy pose.

" Hey baby" Taylor said seductively and walking slowly towards him.

Chad was taken back at this and was getting all hot and bothered. But he kept his cool.

" Look Chad I'm tired of us fussing and not treating each other fairly, I love you I really do I just want all of this to stop." Taylor said putting on her best sad voice.

" Me too Tay" Chad said looking at her. Taylor ran t him and hugged him tightly. She even started to fake cry.

" Chad I'm so sorry, I love you baby". Taylor said hugging him and silently laughing the whole time.

" I love you too" Chad said.

Taylor leaned back and kissed him passionately. She was about to melt into his kiss more because that part of her that loved Chad's bad boy/ gangster came back to her. So she quickly broke the kiss.

" Let's say we do some making up" chad said pulling her toward the bed.

" Hmm I don't know" Taylor said bitting her lower lip. She thought Chad looked so sexy laying there on the bed with his tattoos on his arms and his hair that was pulled back.

" Come on baby please" He asked leaning up to Taylor and kissing her neck.

Taylor wanted to slap him for trying to have sex with her after he fucked LaTanya. But she stuck to her plan.

" Well ok, But first I'm going to go freshen up, but when I come back out I want every piece of clothing off". Taylor said walking to the bathroom.

Chad winked at her and licked his lips.

Taylor walked in the bathroom and closed the door she then fell on the floor laughing but no sound was coming out she didn't want Chad to hear. She counted to 50 and walked back out of the bathroom to see Chad under the covers waiting for her.

" Hey baby" Chad said as Taylor crawled into the and got under the cover and got on top of him.

Taylor started kiss him on is neck and moaned when she felt him under her since he wasn't wearing any pants. Chad leaned up an started kissing her stomach then he pulled the sides of her thong half way down and started to kiss the top part of her sacred area.

Taylor moaned but stop when she felt him try to pull her thong all the way off.

" Wait baby, it's kind of hot in here maybe we should go on the balcony" Taylor said.

" Why? Baby?" Chad whined.

" I just said because it's too hot in here" Taylor said.

"Come on it'll be something different" Taylor begged.

" I guess" Chad said with a sigh.

The two got out of the bed and walked onto the balcony closing the doors behind them. No one could see them since it was night so it was perfect. The two started kissing again and it went further and further but once again Taylor stopped and whispered in his ear " You must not know bout me, think again if your going to mess with Taylor Anne McKessie"

Chad looked at her confused. Taylor got up and walked back into her room she closed the balcony door and locked it. Leaving Chad in the nude and cold on the balcony. Chad ran to the door and banged on it because he just realized what he did. He knew he couldn't jump because it was way too high.

" Taylor! Taylor this isn't funny, let me in!" Chad said as he watched Taylor get dressed and put on her clothes. She smiled at him and blew a kiss. Then she laughed and said " I know baby, because I'm serious" Taylor said flipping her hair. She took some lipstick out of her purse and walked to the glass door and wrote " I love you baby" on it infront of Chad. She put some on and them kissed the door putting lip prints on it. She walked out of the room closing the door still hearing muffled cries out form Chad.

Taylor walked downstairs and took out her cell phone.

" Hey whats up? Can you come pick me up I'm really need some company" Taylor said into her phone smiling.

" Ok bye" She said closing her phone.

" She walked out of the house and locked the door behind her. She saw a midnight blue sports pull up and she walks towards it smiling. She turned around when she heard Chad calling her she saw him standing on the balcony and waving at her she rolled her eyes and turned around and opened the car door.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up" she said as she closed the car door.

" No problem" He said.

Taylor smiled as the car pulled off into the night and she was ready to continue her fun with Troy Bolton.

**Okay I completely loved this chapter!! LOL I hope u do too. R&R thanks for everything. **


	7. Unexpected Visits

**Again sorry for typos. Enjoy**

Taylor walked happily into her office building the next morning she wasn't as cranky at anyone either. Taylor opened her office door and noticed Sharpay sitting on her desk waiting for Taylor to tell her the details from last night.

" SO Tay what happened?!" Sharpay aid jumping off the desk.

" Well bad news first and that is I aw Chad and that bitch LaTanya there together, but don't worry I handled it…very well" Taylor said with a smirk.

" You scare me sometimes Tay remind me to stay on your good side" Sharpay said with an awkward face.

" O Shar don't be silly I would never hurt you..thats if you don't deserve it" Taylor said laughing.

" But anyways tell me what happened with Mr. Troy Bolton?" Sharpay said smiling.

" O girl one thing.. HE IS SO FINE!!" Taylor said smiling.

" Told ya" Sharpay said looking at Taylor laughing.

" but he is so sweet, and such a big flirt but its cute when he does it, And those eyes are just to die for I mean…" Taylor said but was cut off.

" Whose eyes?" A voice said coming through the door.

Taylor and Sharpay turned around and saw nobody but Troy Bolton standing there at the door smiling.

" Umm my dogs, her eyes are just to die for" Taylor said making up something quick.

" Taylor you told me you don't have a dog" Troy said laughing at the thought that he was catching her at a lie and how cute she looked when she became shy.

"O..well I" Taylor started.

" Don't worry about it Tay" Troy said still laughing at her.

There was soon an awkward silence.

" Well Taylor I have to get going I have a..umm..I just have to go bye!" Sharpay said walking to the door and walking out leaving Taylor and Troy alone.

" So Taylor this is a nice office you have here" Troy said looking around the huge office.

" Uh Thanks, what did I do to deserve your visit?" Taylor asked putting her hair in a ponytail.

" No keep it down it looks better that way" Troy said looking at Taylor who was fixing her hair.

"Thanks" Taylor said smiling.

**With Chad**

Chad a broken into the glass door about 8 in the morning and Taylor hadn't came back the whole night. He was really pissed after seeing Taylor hop in the car with that Troy Bolton guy. Heavens know what the two did.

After Chad broke the door, he cleaned up the glass, then wiped the blood form the little cuts from the glass. He Then got into the shower and let the water wash his problems away. But being the bad boy that Chad is he always has to get the last lick in a fight verbal or physical. After he got out of the shower he put on a dark blue Abercrombie polo

And some jeans with blue and white high top Nikes. He pulled his hair back because if he ran into a certain somebody (cough cough Troy Bolton) he was going to have to be ready to fight. He put in his small diamond stud in his right ear and was off to Taylor's office.

**In the office**

" No fair! You cheated! " Taylor yelled laughing.

Taylor had a mini basketball hoop on the back of her office door, and he troy was playing a little one on one. A very close game of one on one.

" How is it not fair I won fair and square!" Troy said doing a lay up.

"Because…um..Becuase I'm a girl!" Taylor said smiling.

"That's not a rule in the NBA!" Troy said also smiling.

" Well in the TNBA it is" Taylor said crossing her arms.

" And that would be the what?" Troy asked.

" Taylor National Basketball Association!" Taylor said stealing the ball out of Troys hands and making a shot.

" I could of sworn it was the Troy National Basketball Association" Troy said laughing.

" Whatever, you lost by a girl by one point, what now?! Huh?" Taylor said playfully dancing infront of Troy. Troy laughed at how comfortable she was with him .

Troy scooped Taylor up and spun her around in a circle.

" Give up now?" Troy asked still spinning her.

" NO!" Taylor said.

"If you say so" Troy said. He then stopped spinning and threw Taylor on his shoulders so that her upper body was hanging over his Shoulder.

" Troy put me down!" Taylor said lightly kicking him in the chest.

"Not until you say Troy is the most sexiest guy I ever met" Troy said smiling.

" No!" Taylor said laughing.

Troy loosened his grip as if he was going to drop her.

" Ok ok, Troy is the most sexiest guy in the world!" Taylor said agreeing with her statement.

With that Chad opened the door and saw the two. He also heard what Taylor said.

" So that's how you feel huh Tay?" Chad asked slamming the door.

Troy turned to face the door still holding Taylor and saw a furious Chad standing there.

Troy released Taylor and looked at Chad but stood Close to Troy for protection, Chad was known for being very dangerous when mad.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

" That's my fucking business" Chad said looking at Troy the whole time.

" Why the fuck are you here" Chad asked looking at Troy and walking towards him.

" Like you said that's my business not yours" Troy said mimicking Chad's statement.

" You think you funny?" Chad asked.

" Maybe," Troy asked not intimidated by Chad at all.

Chad then couldn't come up with another comeback so he pushed Troy into the desk knocking a couple of papers down.

"Chad stop!" Taylor said trying to prevent a fight.

Troy pushed himself up and pushed Chad in the Jaw and couple of other punches to the face and then wrapped his hand fully around Chad' neck and slammed him to the door.

"You want more you little bitch?" Troy asked looking at a scared but still pissed Chad.

"Man fuck you" Chad said with blood under his nose. Since Troy punched him in the nose that is.

Chad Pushed Troy off of him tried to swing at Troy again but Troy just clipped him with his leg causing Chad to fall to the ground. Troy put his foot on Chad's Chest.

" Come on man just give up already" Troy said looking at Chad.

"Chad just leave please" Taylor said crying.

Chad pushed Troys foot off of him and walked to the door.

" So that's how it is Tay, your going to take up for him,over me?!,,fine!"

"You better watch your back. Both of you!" Chad said walking out of the door and slamming it.

Taylor started crying harder from fear of Chad's threat. She slid down her desk and put her face in her hands.

"Tay don't cry he's not going to hurt you, I promise" Troy said looking into her brown eyes.

"Yes he will, he lives with me Troy" Taylor said still crying.

"Then stay with me" Troy said.

"Troy I can't I don't even know you like that-"Taylor started.

" Shh don't worry about that…come on" Troy said scooping Taylor up and walking out of her office .

The two attracted awkward looks form other workers but they didn't care.

**In sharpays office**

"Yeah…I know…Ok….Really?" Sharpay said on her office phone talking to her other friend Kelsi.

Sharpay then saw Troy walk past her office window with look like Taylor I his arms.

" o'my gosh….Kels I'll call you back" Sharpay said then quickly hanging up and running to the door and opening to look out of. She saw the figure in Troy's arms and noticed it was Taylor. She didn't look hurt so she was ok.

Sharpay closed the door then locked it and started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

" Tay Tay got a new man, Tay Tay got a new man" Sharpay said doing a stupid dance.

**Ok wut u think? This chap could have been better but I'm sick so I can't really focus. So yea. R&R thanks. **


	8. Falsetto

**Sorry for Typos, I'm really tired. But the song in the end of this chapter is " falsetto" by the dream...I don't own...so check the song out it's hott. Lol its on mii page. **

Taylor was on the couch at Troy's house in his huge living room. She was curled up in a blanket and had a small bowl of ice cream. She was watching one of her favorite movies Love and Basketball. Taylor felt so safe in Troy's home. She felt even safer in his arms. But they were just friends...right? At least that's what Taylor thought.

"Hey Tay, How you feeling?" Troy asked hoping onto the couch next to Taylor

" Hey you…I feel great, the ice cream helps too" Taylor said laughing and slowly dragging the spoon out of her mouth. Then she licked it trying to get the last bit of ice cream off of it.

Troy looked at her and he started to get hott just looking at Taylor do that. Taylor didn't know what she was doing to him.

" Troy?...you there?" Taylor said waving her hand in his face.

" Uhh...yeah sorry" Troy said shaking his head.

"Troy I couldn't thank you enough for letting me stay here" Taylor said looking at him and eating another spoon of ice cream.

" No prob Tay" Troy said giving her a smile and wink.

Taylor smiled at him and turned her focus back to the T.V.

" So Tay what is this exactly?" Troy asked confused.

" Love & Basketball...one of my favorites" Taylor said looking at Troy then back at the movie.

" I like the title" Troy said hoping Taylor would get his joke.

"Yeah" Taylor said yawning.

" Hey looks like someone is sleepy" Troy said smiling.

" Nope just a little tired, but not sleepy at all " Taylor said.

"Sure we'll see in about a couple of minutes" Troy said laughing.

" Whatever" Taylor said playfully rolling her eyes.

About a couple of minutes passed and as Troy said Taylor would be asleep and so she was.

Troy was coming out of the kitchen and noticed Taylor in a deep sleep on the couch. He chuckled quietly and walked over to her turned off the T.V and scooped her up in his arms and slowly walked her upstairs to the guest room.

He laid her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. He had a urge to kiss her soft lips but he fought it and walked to his bedroom.

**The next morning **

Taylor woke up in the bed in a beautiful guest room. She looked around and saw the sun shining in her window. She yawned and sat up in the bed and moved the covers aside and got up out of the bed.

After she brushed her teeth and took her shower which was in the guest room she noticed she didn't have any extra clothes. She did her hair and make up since she carried that type of stuff in her purse. After she was done she walked back into the bedroom ad saw new clothes on her bed. A sticky note was attached to it. it was from Troy it read….

" **Morning Tay, Hope you had a good night's sleep. Here are some clothes I got for ya, hope you like em'" – Troy**

Taylor smiled and rolled her eyes. She changed into the clothes Troy gave her and decided to go thank him.

When she walked into his bedroom he wasn't in there. When she walked out of the room she heard the front door downstairs close.

" Troy" Taylor said shaking her head and smiling.

Taylor headed downstairs and grabbed her car keys. But when she walked outside she notice she left her car at the office.

" Dammit" Taylor cursed quietly under breath.

Taylor took out her cell phone and called Sharpay to ask for a ride.

" Hello?" Sharpay answered.

" Yeah Shar I'm at Troy's I need a ride I left my car." Taylor said.

" Hmm at Troy's are You?..." Sharpay said.

"Shar don't change the subject…can u give me a ride to the office?" Taylor asked.

" Yeah I'll be there in a few" Shar said hanging up.

Taylor sighed and walked back into the house and locking the door. Her stomach growled of hunger. She forgot she didn't have breakfast. So she walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and made some coffee. Taylor really wasn't a breakfast person.

Taylor walked back in the living room and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV and it was on the sports Channel. She smiled when she realized it was one of Troy's game from last week. She smiled at the way he ran down the court and how he would swoosh his hair out of his face at times when about to make a shot. She then heard her cell phone.

" Hello?" Taylor asked keeping her eyes on Troy on the T.V.

" Hey Tay" A voice said.

"Hey Troy" Taylor said smiling.

"Troy?! This is Zeke..you never called me back" Zeke said.

Taylor rolled her eyes. She knew it was time for the old Taylor to come back out. The weak sensitive Taylor had to go.

" O I'm so sorry baby….I didn't mean to forget. You know I would never mean to hurt you. Look how about I make it up to you by a candlelit dinner next week. " Taylor said.

" You mean it Tay?" Zeke asked.

" You know it baby" Taylor said.

"Alright girl see ya then" Zeke said.

" Can't wait" Taylor lied.

Taylor hung up the phone and laughed. She missed her old personality and glad it was back. Her phone then rung.

" Hello?" Taylor asked.

" Hey bay" A voice said.

" Who is this?" Talyor asked.

" Your one and only boyfriend Chad" Chad said.

"Chad what do you want?"taylor asked.

"A boyfriend can't call to check up on his girl" Chad asked.

" No…what happened your little afternoon girl toy Latanya is gone?" Taylor asked.

" Man Tay why you gotta be like that? I'm done with her…all I want is you" Chad said being the same old player he is known for.

" Chad don't play with me, that whole fucking stunt at the office is still in my thoughts" Taylor said,

" O right that's why I wanted to call….I wanted to apologize for that bay…I'm so sorry" Chad lied.

" Fuck you Chad" Taylor said about to hang up when she heard Chad yell in the phone.

" You know what Taylor?! I tried to apologize but you have to be o damn stubborn! You think that Troy Bolton guy is this nice and caring guy? OH please that's bullshit! Even you should be able to see through a guy like him! I don't want him to hurt you. I love you Taylor!...and I mean that" Chad said.

Taylor was speechless. But she kept her cool.

" Goodbye Chad" Taylor said,

" Fine Taylor, ignore me as you please, I hope you know I was never going to hurt you. What I said at the office was all lie. But I guess you don't want us to be together. I hope you and Troy have a good life together." Chad said.

" Chad…I-" Taylor started but stopped when she heard the phone click and saw that Chad hung up.

" Come on Taylor get yourself together…..you can't let him change you…Troy is a nice guy" Taylor said to herself.

Taylor sighed. She always lost herself when she was with Chad. When they argued she was always the one running back apologizing. She was addicted. Addicted to this dangerous , bad boy yet insanely hott man. Her weakness was Chad. His name made her knees grew weak. She couldn't understand it. She could easily blow off some guy. But not Chad. Chad was a totally different guy. Then it hit her. The way he was reminded her so much of someone. Someone she knew very closely. Then it hit her again. Chad reminded her of herself. That was her cause of addiction. They were too much alike. They were independent, a tease, strong, and so much more. Taylor then made a promise to herself. She was through with Chad. She was through with all the heartache and having to continuously find herself after an argument. She was shot out of her thoughts when she heard a sound of a car horn.

Taylor grabbed her purse and walked out of the door. After locking it with the spare key Troy gave her she walked to sharpay's pink mustang GT. Sharpay was applying make lip gloss in the rear view mirror. Taylor opened the car doo and got in.

" Hey Tay –Tay" Sharpay said puckering her lips in the mirror.

" Hey Shar" Taylor said slowly.

"Uh-oh I know that tone…something's wrong" Sharpay said pulling off.

"What?! Know I'm fine" Taylor said.

" No your not…..Tay if you were happy it woud only mean one thing..you and Troy had sex last night" Sharpay said as a matter of factly.

" What?! Sharpay are you crazy? We bareley know each other" Taylor said. She srta wished that happened.

"Don't worry Tay he'll come around.you'll have him all over you soon" Sharpay said giving her a wink laughing.

" Sharpay" Taylor said giving her a look.

" Ok I'm sorry. I can't help but think that happened. After all you are living the same house with a super hottie that ahs a body of a Greek god!" Sharpay said.

"I would tamed that already" Sharpay said in her own little world.

"Uhh Sharpay? Keep those thoughts to yourself" Taylor said.

"Sorry" Sharpay said.

" SO…Chad called me" Taylor said slowly.

" What?! What he say?" Sharpay asked.

"He was just apologizing for everything he said he sounded like he really meant it Shar" Taylor said.

" Oh no! No, no, no Taylor Mckessie, you are not considering forgiving him are you?!" Sharpay asked.

" Well….." Taylor said.

" Taylor!!" Sharpay yelled.

" Ok I'm sorry, I won't" Taylor said.

"Good….heaven knows what he can do to you" Sharpay said.

" Yeah" Taylor said thinking differently to what Sharpay said. She was thinking of all the good times her and Chad shared in the bedroom.

" Earth to Tay…were here" Sharpay said.

" O right…thanks Shar….call you later" Taylor said getting out of the car.

" Ok…and remember what I said" Sharpay said.

" Gotcha" Taylor smiled and crossed her fingers and put them to her chest.

Sharpay pulled off and Taylor was soon on her car. She turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway. As she drove she started thinking of Chad…then Troy. Gosh Troy was a nice guy and very cute and funny. Taylor liked him a lot. But there was something about Chad she just couldn't leave alone.

Taylor turned on the radio and "Can't leave him alone" by ciara came on. Taylor smiled for she related to the song and started singng it.

_**Verse 1: Ciara  
It's only been three months an I already got it bad  
So hood that I keep on coming back  
My girlfriend's telling me I don't know how to act  
But I'm telling them baby bye fall back  
He's so good an he knows how to love me  
But so hood an he's so heavy in the streets  
He's my dude and you better get used to things  
And I don't care what you say about me  
They say**_

[Pre-Hook:  
That he does it with the best, runs it in the west  
Tatted on his chest (uh huh)  
I like it (so what), I like it  
And they say (that he's gonna hurt me)  
Just wait and see (but they don't know me)  
'cause I am what he wants his girl and I love it

[Hook:  
I can't leave 'em alone  
I tried that good boy game  
But the dope boy's turning me on  
It's just that he know what I want  
So bad, I love that, I can't leave 'em alone  
I can't leave 'em alone  
I tried that game  
But the dope boy's turning me on  
It's just that he know what I want  
So bad, I love that, I can't leave 'em alone

Taylor continued to sing the song. Thinking about Chad as she listened closely to the song. The song was right. Taylor couldn't leave Chad alone. The dope boy that Chad was turned her on.

Taylor couldn't take it anymore. She turned the car around and headed to a familiar neighborhood. Taylor pulled up to the house and got out. Preparing herself. She walked up to the door of her home and rang the doorbell. Taylor almost fainted as she saw Chad opened the door. He had on a black tank top and some black basketball shorts. His hair was pulled back. He had two white wristbands on both of his wrists. He even had the diamond stud in his ear. Taylor knew he was working out in the gym she had in her house.

"Taylor?" Chad asked.

" Hey Chad..I thought about what you said and I-" Taylor started but Chad put his finger on her lips and gave her smirk.

" Say no more Tay" Chad said.

" So your not mad at me?" Taylor asked.

"Naw…Tay you my chick and no matter what I know know you gon be down for me and I'm gon be down for you" Chad said using his street slang.

That turned Taylor on.

" O gosh I missed that so much" Taylor said not letting him finish his sentence and jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him like she was going to never see him again.

" I know you do baby" Chad said carrying her inside and closing the door behind them and locking it.

Taylor and Chad were soon in the bedroom together. Clothes spread out everywhere around the room. The song " Falsetto" by the dream was playing on the radio. Taylor was loving the position she was in. She loved being under Chad while they were making love. His sweaty body turned her on. The way the sweat made his abs shine.

Chad slid Taylor's top over her head. He took Taylor's hair out of a ponytail and let it fall. He loved the way some strands of her stuck to her lips because of her lip gloss. It gave her an exotic look. Chad then rain kissed her from her neck to hr stomach. He looked at her and gave a smirk. Taylor was under his spell of pleasure and seduction. She looked so helpless when she was being teased. Chad bit his bottom lip and un did her bra.

He licked and sucked don her soft chocolate exposed skin. Taylor moaned in pleasure.

He then slid off her jean skirt. Taylor leaned up to take off her heels but. Chad only said " Naw leave those on" He said licking his lips. Taylor smiled as she slowly unbuttoned his jeans. She slid her hands inside his boxer's and started to stroke Chad's length.

" Shit Tay" Chad said in pleasure.

Taylor stopped and leaned up to kiss him. She liked his lips softly and laid back on the bed. Chad slid her panties off slowly kissing her skin . Taylor moaned when he used his tongue to fully lick her pussy. As if it was ice cream Chad swirled his tongue around Taylor's sacred area. He then looked up at her when she made a short whimper.

" Chad…now" Taylor said.

Chad smirked and slid down his pants and boxers. He slowly adjusted himself between her. He then stopped.

" Chad what are you waiting for?" Taylor asked.

" I don't know…I wanna know how much you want this" Chad asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear.

" Damn…would you really let me do that?" Chad asked.

Taylor only nodded.

Satisfied with Taylor's answer Chad slowly entered her. Taylor and Chad both moaned in unison. Chad started moving faster when Taylor demanded it. She spread her legs wider giving Chad more space to move faster. Chad move in circular motions and speeded up his pace. Chad looked down at the sight of him inside of Taylor. IT turned him on more and the two soon came to their orgasm. The layed on top of each other breathless and sweaty.

Taylor's phone rang .

"Chad…baby…get that for me" Taylor said between breaths.

Chad leaned over and grabbed the phone.

He looked at the phone and it said " Troy". Chad smirked at the phone and placed it back on the table.

" Who was it?" Taylor asked.

" It was just Sharpay" Chad lied.

" O..ok" Taylor said.

Taylor knew Chad was probably lying. But she couldn't help herself. She was caught up in her addiction. Which was Chad.

**Ok wow I hope u guys liked it. Be honest on reviews! you guys should listen t the song " Falsetto" It'll make you get more in the mood of the whole Taylor and Chad deal. I'll post it on the my page. **


End file.
